I Don't Want to Fall in Love
by Kashy
Summary: Rose/Scorpius -- Right face, wrong time. She's sweet, but i don't want to fall in love.
1. I Don't Want to Fall in Love

**I Don't Want to Fall in Love**

**Summary: **Right face, wrong time. She's sweet, but I don't want to fall in love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rose Weasley or Scorpius Malfoy, I just like to bring them grief and joy. Title and summary belong to _She Wants Revenge_.

**A/N: **Okay, I've never written Rose and Scorpius before so this is a first for me. I like the pairing and I wanted to bring them some misery. I listened to _I Don't Want to Fall in Love _by _She Wants Revenge _a lot while listening to this story, so I guess you could say that this one-shot is based on the song.

* * *

He watched her from afar. She was pretty in her own way. Pale freckled skin with bright blue eyes and red hair. He shouldn't be looking at her, she was after all a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. They couldn't even talk to each other. They weren't supposed to talk to each other. That's what Scorpius told himself anyway. Secretly he talked to the Weasley girl whenever he could; he tried to partner with her in classes, to accidentally bump into her on the way to their classes or the Great Hall.

Scorpius somehow knew that he would be attracted to the Weasley girl. Ever since his father had told him to stay away from the family, and she had yelled at him and said that she wasn't allowed to speak to him either, he had known that he would fall for her. They had talked, had some good conversations over the years. They had even talked about their relationship and where they wanted to be with each other. But nothing had ever progressed and he hated that fact. He wanted nothing more then to progress.

But he also wanted to run whenever he saw her. He knew that it was cowardly of him, especially for a sixteen year old male Malfoy. So many encounters Rose Weasley had him wanting to run away and hide, to never look at her face again, but there was a major part of him that always told him to stay because she was someone that he needed, that he wanted. He didn't want to corrupt her though. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. Two completely different families that hated each other.

Scorpius sighed as Rose stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table. She was the right girl and he knew it, it was just the wrong time. He would never be able to be with her because of their families. He wished that their families liked each other, but it was the wrong time and so many things had happened before they were born. Scorpius actually felt that he was being punished by the Weasley family for the horrible things that his family had done to them before he was born.

But it wasn't his fault, he thought as he got up to follow Rose out of the Great Hall. It wasn't his fault that his family was a bunch of horrible, pureblood obsessed dark wizards.

It was easy for him to spot he figure in the corridor heading up the stairs. For one, she was basically the only person besides himself and two giggling first years in the corridor and second, he loved looking at her body from behind and had memorized it in a slightly stalker-ish way. Plus, there was the added fact that her hair was a vibrant red and stood out easily amongst anything.

He watched as she turned and looked over her shoulder, books clutched tightly to her chest. She flicked her bushy red hair back over her shoulder as she looked away from him and continued her way down the corridor. Scorpius had a feeling that she was giving him a look of disgust, but he loved it anyway. Any acknowledgement from her made his heart beat faster then it should, which made him curse not only himself but Rose Weasley as well.

Scorpius picked up his pace, striding carefully and quickly to catch up to Rose. "Wait Weasley!" He called to her as she rounded a corner.

He was sure she was rolling her eyes at him, but she slowed down none the less. "What Malfoy?" She asked coolly, keeping her head held high and shoulder back. Her stance oozed confidence, but he knew better. Rose was nothing but a trembling little girl that was afraid of everything, no matter how hard she tried to show a tough exterior he could always tell when she was nervous or scared.

"You left lunch early," he said stupidly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her red eyebrows rose the slightest bit before she frowned and looked down at her feet. "And why would you care anyway?" she asked him, the coldness still evident in her voice. "You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. We do not _care _for each other."

"I never said I was caring Weasley," Scorpius snapped back before he cringed at the sound of her teeth grinding, something that she did every time she got ready to verbally abuse him. "Sorry for actually wondering why you were with your friends or family _Rose_."

"Look _Scorpius_," she sneered which made Scorpius heart jump with joy because she had actually used him first name. "I just want to go to class and learn something. Something I'm pretty sure you'd benefit from."

Rose turned to walk away again but he grabbed her wrist and pulled him back towards her. He looked into her eyes and thought about what it would be like to be with Rose Weasley. He knew that she was the right girl, but maybe he wasn't the right guy at the moment for her.

"Do you think that we could ever be together?" He asked her bluntly.

She pursed her pink lips and avoided his gaze. "You're just not the right guy for me at the moment," she told him. Scorpius could hear the sadness and regret lacing her voice and immediately felt anger rise inside of him. He hated being lied too, especially by those that he might actually care about.

"At the moment?" He questioned.

"Right face," she said, her eyes finally meeting his. "Wrong time."

He clenched his jaw. "My thoughts exactly," he replied coldly as he let go of his wrist. "Maybe we should just stay away from each other Weasley."

Rose took a step back. "I think we should too Malfoy. After all, that's what our parents want."

Scorpius turned on his heel and left the red head standing in the corridor by herself. It was his father that wanted him to stay away from her, his mother just wanted him to be happy. He cursed her parents though, especially her red headed father, because they were the ones that told her to stay away from him.

He stalked away, her face imprinted in his mind. Her lying, traitor face that once told him that she wanted him. That had once said _I want you, Scorpius Malfoy_. But it was too late now, they were becoming too different and she didn't want it any more. Right face, wrong time. He was sure that they would meet again, maybe after school when her cousins weren't around watching her every moved.

"I saw you go after the Weasley girl," his friend said as he caught up to Scorpius outside charms. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," he lied as he shrugged his shoulders. He caught sight of red hair and ran a hand through his own hair, wishing that they had fewer classes together. But he knew that she was going to walk past him to get into the class room. "I never liked her anyway," he told his friend harshly. "She's cute and all, but I never want to fall in love."

Scorpius watched as Rose's hurt face walked into the classroom quickly. He felt bad, but not as much as he should have. After all, she did tell him that it was the wrong time. It was all her fault he was feeling horrible, so she might as well feel horrible too.

"Well that good," his friend said cheerfully. "And here I was thinking that you were going to ditch us for some Weasley."

Scorpius gave his friend the best fake smile he could muster and entered the classroom, taking a seat next to a good looking, blonde Slytherin.

He glanced at Rose and replayed the words to his friend over in his head. Finally he convinced himself that he was right. Rose Weasley was cute, but he didn't want to fall in love.

No, he definitely didn't want to fall in love.

* * *

Please review and make my day.

_- Kashy_


	2. Pretend the World Has Ended

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning anything besides the grief and joy that these two opposites experience.

_**A/N: **_So I got 5 reviews for _I Don't Want to Fall in Love_, as well as quite a few favourites and alerts, but I was surprised that most people asked if I was going to continue this or just leave it. Originally I was going to just leave it as a one-shot and let the reader decide the fate of Rose and Scorpius, but after my first review I started thinking about making a sequel one-shot.

So after much deliberation and listening to more _She Wants Revenge_, I have come up with this one-shot entitled _Pretend the World Has Ended, _which takes place about a year and a half after _I Don't Want to Fall in Love_. So Rose and Scorpius are now in the beginning of their seventh year.

_(Thankyou to Tina101, the lovely Electraa, Izzy., WhateverIsGonnaBeMyName & Isadel for the reviews!)_

Hope you enjoy…

**Summary: **There's nothing to believe in here, so just believe in me. Just put your hand in mine and cast your doubts aside.

**

* * *

**

**Pretend the World Has Ended**

He was watching her again.

His best friend elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. Scorpius grunted and turned his grey eyes onto his friend who gave him a mixed look of pity and disgust. He knew what his friend was thinking. _Why the hell are you watching the Weasley girl…again?_

Scorpius, being perfectly honest with himself, didn't know why he was watching the Weasley girl. Again. His eyes were just drawn to her, they had to follow her. He frequently cursed his eyes for having a mind of their own, especially when they landed on the new red-headed Gryffindor Head Girl, Rose Weasley. He shut his eyes tightly before looking down at his plate of food in front of him. He didn't want to think about Rose Weasley, or the fact that she was Head Girl to his Head Boy…

"Scorpius," a female voice purred in his ear as she rubbed up against his arm. "You didn't come to see me on the train. I was very disappointed."

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, willing himself to wipe the look of disgust off his face before he turned to face Millie. "Hullo Millie," he said, trying to sound like he was actually happy to see her. "Sorry about the train, Head stuff you know."

She nodded sympathetically, twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger. Scorpius tried his best to hide his smirk. The girl was trying - and successfully failing - to be seductive. He watched her for a few moments, feigning interest in her horrid hair. He couldn't help but think that Rose's hair was such a nicer shade of red, it wasn't an ugly deep colour like Millie's, more like a nice soft red, orange perhaps.

"Like my hair?" Millie asked, leaning closer to him. "I noticed you liked red heads, not many people do. But I always knew you were special Scorpius Malfoy."

His best friend sniggered beside him and Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend and the annoying Millie. "Can I continue to eat now?" he asked her, running a hand through his hair.

She smiled at him, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Of course," she cooed before she took his hand in hers. Scorpius stared at her perfectly manicured nails, wishing they were less cat like, more like Rose's.

He looked up to see Rose staring at him. He sucked in a deep breath and swallowed as Rose finally noticed who's hand he was clutching. For some reason Scorpius felt guilty. It wasn't like he was with Rose - he wasn't even the her friend - and after the last real encounter they had - which ended up as more of an argument - they hadn't spoken more then two words to each other.

He hadn't dated a girl for over two years. He had barley touched any girl until now because he was so infatuated with the Weasley girl, because he didn't want to break his own heart in the process. He watched as she stood and strode out of the hall quickly, her cousin Albus calling after her surprised. The Potter boy looked up at Scorpius and gave him a quick glare as if he knew that it was Scorpius' fault that Rose had stormed out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius extracted his hand from Millie's iron grip and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all. "But I forgot I had a head's meeting with Weasley and she just left, which means that I have to go as well."

"Can't you just forget about it," she whined.

He shook his head quickly. "Sorry, can't."

"Oh," she said sounding defeated. "Well hurry back."

"I will," he told her, in a sickenly cheery voice he was sure she would buy.

Scorpius rushed out of the hall as quickly as he could manage, without looking suspicious. He caught a glimpse of Gryffindor robes and vibrant red hair slipping through a gap in the door that led out into the night sky. He was surprised that Rose would go outside at night, she would be breaking a minor rule after all. But then, she was Head Girl and could probably use that to her advantage now. _And I can use Head Boy to my advantage_, he thought as he stalked towards the door, determined to follow her.

A sweeping sense of déjà vu hit him as the cool air hit his face. This was like the last time they had met, the last time they had talked properly. He swallowed nervously hoping that the outcome of this conversation, or argument, wouldn't be like the outcome of the last one. Scorpius stood there and surveyed the darkness around him, trying to figure out where the girl had actually gone.

"Why do you always follow me?" a harsh voice cut through the stillness that surrounded him. "Why can't you just leave me alone and follow one of you many girlfriends around instead."

"I don't follow you," he said clearly to her before he added, "_all_ the time" under his breath.

"But here we are," Rose said as she stepped out of the shadows and faced him. "In nearly the exact same situation as one and a half years ago."

"But as I clearly remember, nothing happened so I wouldn't go expecting anything to happen tonight either." He knew the words were harsh, but if they had some kind of affect on Rose he would be happy. Secretly, he was hoping that something would happen.

Rose opened and closed her mouth and Scorpius smirked at her, feeling pleased at her reaction. It was a rare occasion that Rose Weasley was lost for words. He took a step towards her, deciding to savour the moment of silence. She looked at her feet instead of him, her red hair forming a curtain around her face. Scorpius wouldn't be surprised if she was blushing red underneath the mass of bushy hair and freckles.

"Rose," he said softly as he came to a top right in front of her. She looked up at him and her searched her blue eyes for any sign of anger or discomfort. He felt his shoulders relax when he found no emotion that would cause him any pain - at the moment anyway - which was an incredibly good thing considering what he was about to do.

Scorpius' eyes locked onto hers and he leant forward cautiously. He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes before he kissed her softly on the lips. He watched as her eyes closed but didn't respond. Her hands came up to rest on his chest and a surge of hope rose in him. Maybe, just maybe, she would kiss him back. But instead she pushed gently against him and broke the kiss.

Rose bit her lip. "What - what was _that_?"

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I - uh - kissed you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I get that part Malfoy," she stated. "What I don't get is the fact that you've barley uttered two words to me in over a year, that we agreed that we couldn't and _shouldn't_ be together, and yet you still have to nerve to actually kiss me. Not to mention that you've got a _girlfriend_ back in the Great Hall waiting for you."

"Millie means nothing," he told her. "And you haven't spoken to me in over a year. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't let me. So don't go blaming this entire awkward situation on me!"

"You told your friend that you never liked me. I heard it with my own ears!"

"I only said that because I was angry at you," he said, clearly frustrated. "You had just told me that I was the right face, but it was the wrong time! How do you think that made me feel Rose? I felt so betrayed that I did all I could to make you feel as horrible as I did."

They stood in silence, staring each other down. Neither wanted to admit that the other was right. Scorpius felt terrible. Maybe if he hadn't convinced himself that Rose was the vilest thing on the entire planet after their conversation one and a half years ago, maybe they would be on better terms at the moment.

"Tell me why Rose," he asked her softly. "Tell me why we couldn't be together then and can't be together now."

"I just -" Rose said quietly, her voice could barley be heard above the wind that was now roaring around them. "I just really doubt that we can hold a relationship together. I mean, we fight all the time and can't get along for a second and I'm just really nervous about what everybody else will say."

"It doesn't matter what they think Rose," he told her. "Other people don't matter. As long as we're happy, we'll be fine."

"But-"

"Take my hand Rose," Scorpius said quietly but forcefully as he held out his hand for her to take. "Just cast all your doubts aside and be with me."

"I really don't know," she answered, eying his hand sceptically.

"Can't we just try?"

Scorpius took a deep breath as she placed a delicate hand in his. "What will our friends and family say?"

"Not matter what they say, we'll work out fine."

* * *

And I didn't tell you the ending, but I did that because I have another chapter already written in my head, so all I have to do is type it up - and pray to god that it sounds alright - and then y'all can know what Rose chose to do and Scorpius reaction.

Review, please!

_- Kashy_


	3. Red Flags & Long Nights

**Disclaimer:** Is it recognizable? Well it's not mine then.

**A/N: **Thankyou to Kristiepits, Electraa, Decoding Blue, Paperback28 & Izzy., and anon., for the reviews on the last chapter. And to everybody that put this on their favourites and alerts.

So this chapter should be fairly happy - well as happy as I can make it because I don't think these two have been through enough yet.

**Summary: **You can occupy my every sigh; you can rent the space inside my mind.

* * *

**Red Flags & Long Nights**

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't happy.

"Dude," his friend, Kenny Davis said as he poked him in the ribs. "What's up with you?"

Scorpius shot him a dirty look before setting his gaze on the front of the classroom, not wanting to look at anyone or anything else but the Professor that was teaching.

"I heard the Weasley girl's friends talking about you," he persisted. "They didn't seem too pleased with you…or with her."

Scorpius frowned. He hadn't expected Rose to tell her friends _that_ quickly, he still hadn't told his best friend about what happened a week earlier. He wanted to tell his friends, but really didn't like the idea of all the taunting and teasing he would receive because of it.

"Oh," said Scorpius, trying to feign innocence. "And why would that be?"

Kenny shrugged. "No clue. Maybe it had to do with you running out after her, _again_, a few nights ago. You really need to stop doing that."

"You really need to shut up," Scorpius retorted as the Professor dismissed the class. He watched as the vibrant red head breezed past him easily, her green eyed cousin by her side and a few whispering friends trailing along behind.

_She wouldn't say yes to him would she?_

_No, Rose it much smarter than that._

_You never know though, she's very secretive._

_But she told us about him didn't she?_

Scorpius rolled his eyes and followed the gossiping girls out of the classroom door as they headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. He hadn't been expecting Rose to tell her friends about them, he hadn't even expected her to tell her family for the matter. Hadn't she been the one that was embarrassed and worried about what everybody would think? He shook his head and continued to follow behind the giggling girls, Albus Potter and Rose with Kenny by his side.

As he entered the Defence classroom he ran into Albus. "Watch it Potter," Scorpius sneered, not really in the mood to try and charm Rose's family.

The Potter boy stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest and glaring daggers at Scorpius. Kenny shoved him lightly. "He said to watch it," Kenny echoed, pushing past Albus. "Are you deaf of something?"

"Not as blind as what you are, Davis," Albus retorted. "Plus, I only want to have a nice, civil conversation with dear _Scorpius_ here."

Kenny shot Scorpius a do-you-want-me-to-handle-this-look, but Scorpius raised his hand, signalling for his friend to carry on inside. "You heard _Albus_," he told Kenny calmly. "He only wants to have a civil talk."

The dark haired boy hesitantly went into the classroom leaving Scorpius and Albus outside alone. "Does Rose know your talking to me?" He asked, wondering if the red head had put her cousin up to this.

"Yes," Albus replied coolly. "But it was my idea, not hers. Rose seems to be against us talking at the moment."

"So then why are you talking to me?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Albus took a step closer to him. "Because she's my cousin and you're a Malfoy."

"Point taken," Scorpius said sarcastically, trying to step around him. "I'll remember that next time I see her."

"Look," Albus said taking on a new tone. "I just want what's best for Rose and at the moment she seems to think that you are the best. I have no problem with you being around Rose, with you dating Rose. What I have a problem with is you breaking her heart, because I know how much she cares for you."

"Look Pot-" he took a deep breath, "Albus. I like Rose. A lot. There's nothing that can change that. We're only teenagers; we might as well have some fun while we still can."

Albus snorted. "Well I'm telling you in advance that she's going to give you your answer today." He began to walk into the classroom. "Oh and good luck with her friends," he laughed. "They can be quite the gossiping handful."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and entered the classroom after Albus. He was met with surprised faces, the only one that didn't seem surprised with Rose's. "What's with everybody?" he asked Kenny as he sat down.

Kenny glanced around the room. "Everybody thought that there'd be screaming, yelling and one of you would end up in the Hospital Wing dead," he informed Scorpius, patting him on the back. "Good to see you alive though."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief and slouched down in his seat, preparing to listen to another boring Defence lesson. The only thing that seemed to make it good was that he could stare at the back of Rose's head without anybody noticing, since he sat in the back corner of the room with the girl he liked right in front of him.

A note landed on his desk, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked at Kenny who just laughed silently and shook his head. Rose hand turned around to look at him, before she quickly looked back towards the front of the classroom.

_Like looking at the back of my head?_

Scorpius laughed lightly and scribbled a reply.

_Yeah, almost as much as your giggling, gossiping friends._

He flung the note into one of her friend's hair. The blonde gave him a death glare before handing the note to Rose who gave him a look of disapproval.

_You could be a little nicer to them you know. So how did your 'talk' with Albus go?_

_Better then you could have imagined._

He was about to send it back to her when Albus words echoed in his ears, 'she's going to give you your answer today.'

_So, will you go out with me?_

Scorpius sent it quickly to her, immediately regretting it. He should have waited until later to ask her, he should have asked her in person. He watched as her head tilted to the side and he could see her shocked face in his mind. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. Scorpius shrugged in return, not really knowing what to do or say.

He spent the rest of the lesson tapping his pen and other various objects against the wood of the desk, much to Kenny's annoyance. "What's got you so worked up?" He asked when the class was dismissed.

"Nothing," Scorpius replied getting up slowly. "You go to lunch; I need to talk to somebody."

Kenny walked away mumbling something about Rose that he really didn't want to hear. Her friends pasted him, giggling again. He sighed in frustration. How he hated giggling girls. Albus passed him and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back hesitantly, why was Potter supporting him anyway?

Rose came up to him slowly. Her red hair tamed back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes sparkling. She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "So fabulous boyfriend of mine," she said grinning. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Scorpius gaped at her, giving the impression of a fish. She giggled, something that made him cringe. Rose slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she apologised. "I know how much you hate giggling."

Scorpius grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You kept me waiting a week with your reply," he joked looking into her eyes. "I think I can put up with your giggles."

She gave him a breathtaking smile as Scorpius pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

I had to put Albus in there. Had to hear from Albus, and the giggling girlfriends.

And I need you opinion, should I write more or leave it as a three shot? You tell me.

Review please, because I did this instead of my Geography assessment that's due in tomorrow.

Oh, and i've written some Rose/Scorpius drabbles that will be updated soon, from Rose's point of view. Check them out!

_- Kashy_


End file.
